The Lives of the Winchesters
by GhostWithShotgun
Summary: The Winchesters and Castiel have just broken Metatron's spell. A new girl is coming into their lives. something's going on between Dean and Castiel. What will their lives be now? A few old faces comes back to!
1. A new start

"Hey Dean, check this out. Could it be something for us?"

Dean Winchester looks up from the paper he is reading to read something his little brother Sam is pointing at. It is an article of three people who had been murdered. The strange thing about the murder was that the people who had been murdered, a man, a woman and a teenage boy, had been found hanging in a tree in ropes made of their own skin. Almost every little bit of flesh had been removed from their bodies, except for their faces. Someone had let them be so people would recognize them. And on top of that, there was no sign of a struggle anywhere in the small village where they lived, not even in the woods. And they hadn't been gone for more than one hour. Dean pushes the newspaper back to Sam.

"I don't know. It could have been just a psychopath who likes torture. I don't know any creature that would live the faces intact and some of the skin to tie the victims in it. Maybe an angel or a demon, but the angels are happy now that we shoved their asses back in heaven, and the demons have been pretty quiet lately. This would be like a call for us to come and kill them. This really doesn't seem like one of our things, man"

Sam wrinkle his forehead and sighs.

"Could we at least talk to the one that found them, their daughter? It could be something."

Dean sighs heavily, but agrees. He grabs his leather jacket and checks where they are going.

"Cas! Come out of the shower now! We're going to Montana!" he shouts from the hallway. Just about two minutes later Castiel, the angel that lives with them and is their friend, showes up right in front of Dean, wearing an old pair of jeans and one of Dean's old T-shirts, his hair still very wet. Dean find it very hard to stop looking at him for some reason. They walk outside and sits in the Impala Dean got from his father. As soon as they're on the road Dean turns on the music. Metallica this time.

"I hope it really is something for us, or at least that the girl is hot, hopefully both. We're driving trough the half fucking country!" he grunts. He doesn't give Sam a chance to reply, he starts singing along instead. He drives all day, and when they stopped to eat he let Sam take over for the night. Cas doesn't say much at all, while the brothers discusses a lot of things, like Dean's taste in music. Sam thinks Dean should give some of the new bands a shot, Dean thinks someone should listen to the classic rock, and since he was brought up with them that someone is him. Cas sits in the backseat and rests his head against the window, just listening to the sound of their voices.

They arrive in the morning, just when Dean wakes up. He looks around confused when he doesn't recognize the place where the Impala is standing, then he remembers, stretch and asks "Have we arrived?" Sam is sitting and looking at a map and nods.

"Yep. And I know where the girl lives too. We should change and then maybe go there" Dean nods and then steps out of the car. They change to more formal clothes, all three of them. After a quick lunch they drive to the house where the girl now lives alone. Sam knocks and they hear steps from inside.

A young woman, about 20 years, opens the door. She is short compared to them, and ginger. She looks up at them.

"Who are you?" she asks suspiciously. They show her their fake FBI-badges and she lets them in. she shows them to the sofa in the living room and they sit down. She sits down on the other side of the table in an armchair.

"I suppose you're here about my family?" she asks calmly. They nod.

"If you could tell us exactly what happened from that they left home until you found them?" Sam asks in a kind voice. She nods slowly.

"Well… It was my brother's birthday, and they went for a walk somewhere while I fixed the cake. When they hadn't gotten home in an hour I started to get worried and went outside to look. I went out in the woods and… felt something wet dripping onto my head and looked up… and they were just… hanging there…" she stops talking and looks down at the floor. Dean starts talking.

"Could you maybe… show us where this happened? If it's not too much for you." She looks up and wipes a small tear away and starts walking towards the door. They follow her silently all the way.

They arrive to the tree where the bodies had hung. They start looking around, careful not to miss any details at all. Soon Cas have found something.

"Dean, Sam. You should take a look at this." They hurry to the tree where Cas is standing quietly. He points at a few enormous marks of claws. Higher up there is more of them.

"Wendigo?" Dean asks as quiet as he can.

"Maybe. In that case on that evolved into something a bit more human since it spared the faces. I'll go ask if there is an old mine here or something like that." Sam replies and walks away. Dean watches the woman, Melody, and Sam talk. Sam walks back to them and nods.

"An abandoned mine lies not far from here. Looks like we need some fire then." They walk to her and she looks at them and asks "Did you find anything?" Cas replies.

"Yes. We think we know what did this to you family." She laughs a little bit.

"What? There's no way any animal could do that. That was the work of a human." Dean starts talking before Castiel opens his mouth and says something that makes her think their mad.

"Do you really believe that? It's a small village, do you think anyone here would do something like that?" She thinks for a little while.

"No… everyone liked my family…" Dean starts talking again.

"Well, then we can forget that is was a human. Then there's only two things left. An animal or something supernatural, and you said it yourself that no animal could do something like that." She stares at him.

"Wait… you're not telling me that it's a monster that did this to my family, right? Because that's just wrong. Monsters does not exist."

"I am actually telling you that. We've already said that it isn't a human or animal. Then what's left? A tree? Probably not. We know what we're talking about." She laughs. Sam takes over the talking.

"If you don't believe it's a monster, then you can help us find it. It won't harm you, and we will be proven wrong." She nods slowly and agrees. Dean's mood rises like a rocket.

"Okay! Let's set this bitch on fire!"

They go back to Melody's house and gather some food and then Dean goes to the Impala and get some guns from their arsenal in the trunk.

Melody shows them to the old mine and they walks into it, watching every small corner carefully. Whenever Melody tried to talk Sam would put a finger to her lips. Dean was trying to not start laughing. It was too obvious that Sam had already started liking her. They walk for a long time, and then Melody sits down.

"What are you doing? We can't stop. It will find us, and it's easier to run for our lives if we are already standing up." Dean whisper, starting to get angry. She looks at him.

"Well, then you three can stand up. I can't walk anymore. I haven't gotten some real sleep in almost a week, and my feet are starting to hurt." Dean hits his head against the wall of the mine.

"Sam, you carry the princess. Me and Cas can shoot if we see the thing." Then Dean starts walking again, without waiting for the others. Sam places Melody over one of his shoulders and follows Dean, and Cas walks after Sam, watching his back. They walk for two or three more hours before Dean checks his clock and sits down. Sam puts Melody back down and she looks at Dean.

"Shouldn't we keep walking?" he sighs.

"Yes, but it's midnight and I think it's time to eat something, and take a little break, let it come to us. I think we've soon walked over his borders and then we won't have chance of getting to set fire him." She sighs and walks further away from them. Sam sits next to Dean.

"Man, she likes you. The only time she wasn't complaining was when you carried her. And it's obvious you like her a bit too. Go over there and talk a bit, and if she bites you in the arm or something you can come back here." Dean whispers and pushes Sam in the back. Sam frowns but goes to Melody. Cas sits next to Dean instead. Dean doesn't say anything, he knows how bad Cas is at chatting about nothing. Dean is on his feet in less than a second when he hears something moving that's not Sam, Cas or Melody. Cas and Sam reacts when they see him standing, watching down the tunnel, trying to see something trough the darkness. Right then they hear a roar from in front of Dean.

"Sam! Give me the lighter and the oil, now! And then take the princess away from here." While Sam gives him the stuff Melody starts protesting.

"If it's a monster, I want to see it. I'm not going anywhere." Dean frowns.

"Fine!" then he lights a torch he made while she was talking out of a branch he picked from a tree they passed on their way to the mine, a bit of his shirt and some oil. When the fire gives them some light, they see the big creature running towards them. Melody screams, and Sam takes the gun out of his pocket and starts shooting at the wendigo to slow it down while Dean prepares himself to set fire to it. He lights another torch and runs towards the wendigo, and when he's close enough he throws the torches at the monster and it's on fire immediately. The screams from it are terrible and the run past it as fast as they can, and doesn't slow down until they're halfway out of the tunnel, when Melody collapses. Sam lifts her up while he runs past her and continues running until they're out of the mine. Sam puts her down on the ground carefully while he checks her pulse. She looks up at him and smiles, for the first time since they met her.

"I'm okay you know. My legs just… didn't want to do as I told them. They're a bit tired I guess." Sam sits back and they wait for Dean and Cas. Melody randomly starts laughing.

"I guess you're not FBI then." Sam laughs and says no. they're quiet until the others come. Then they go back to Melody's house. She looks at them and notices how tired they look.

"You can stay here overnight. You're all tired and this is better than some motel. Well… I hope it is." They laugh and steps inside. She tells them to go to the sofa. They do as they're told and sits down. After a little while she comes with some sandwiches and coffee.

"Do you believe in monsters now then?" Dean asks with a small smile. Melody laughs.

"I think I have to. So this is what you do? Drive around, finding weird murders and kill monsters?" Cas is the one who answers.

"Well, we try to, but there is a few stuff that stops us, like demons and angels. We accidently started the Apocalypse too a few years back." At this Melody almost chokes on her coffee.

"How the hell do you accidently start the fucking Apocalypse!?" Dean laughs.

"Well… you get brought back to life again, then you can't stop the demon that tries to break the 66 seals to free the Devil, and when she's broken 65 seals you get manipulated to kill her, wich is the last seal, and BAM! Satan walks the Earth." Melody nods.

"And for the record… Cas is one of those angels, but one of the cool ones. But most of them are dicks." Dean adds. Sam continues.

"Well, he is actually the only cool one that hasn't been kille yet, or at least not permanently. The only cool ones besides him I can think of are Gabriel and Balthazar." Dean nods thoughtfully. Melody stares a bit on them.

"THE Gabriel? The one from the whole Jesus-story?" Dean nods.

"Yep, exactly that one." Melody nods again, impressed.

"Mind if I join you in your job? I've got nothing left here." This makes them go quiet. Sam starts slowly talking after a while.

"Well… you really need to think that trough. It's not as fun as it sounds. We've watched every single one of the ones close to us die, often pretty painfully. And you risk your life every single day, especially if you join us. We're kind of the most wanted in both Heaven and Hell. But if you think it trough you're welcome. But that'll have to be after we've gone back to our place, to give you some extra time." Melody nods again. They start talking about more normal stuff and soon they go to bed.

They leave before lunch. When they say goodbye to Melody Sam gives her his number.

"Give me a call when you've decided if you stay here or join us. Take your time." She nods quietly. He adds whispering, so only she can hear: "I won't let you go if you come back, just a fair warning" she nods and smiles. She gives Cas and Dean one hug each, then she gives Sam an fast kiss before they drives away.

Dean looks at Sam and says "Well, I was the hero, but you got the girl. And damn she looks nice." He laughs and raises his arm before Sam can hit him. They drive way over the speed limit until they reaches their bunker, and Dean tosses himself on his bed, while Cas and Sam sits in the kitchen, eating and drinking some coffee after the long ride back.

As soon she didn't see their car anymore, Melody called for her best friend to come to her place. He arrived and asked why the hurry.

"I need your help. I'm going to leave here. I need to start over, I can't stand this. So need a ride, and some help with what I should take with me." He nodded and they just packed her clothes, phone, charger, her speaker to the phone, a few movies and some money. Then she sat in her friend's car, calling Sam. I answered almost immediately.

"Hi Sam, so where do you guys live then?"


	2. A new hunter is born

"So, do you know how to handle a gun?" Dean asks.

"No." Melody answer.

"Can you fight?"

"Not exactly."

"Are you good at research?"

"Yes, actually. You need to be good at research to get some decent grades in school you know." Dean sighs.

"Seems like we need to train you a bit then. Sammy?" Sam looks up from his computer.

"What?"

"Can you prepare the dungeon? We can train her there now that Crowley isn't there anymore." Dean says like it's the most normal thing to say in the world. But Melody doesn't think it's so normal.

"You guys have a freaking DUNGEON?" she asks, chocked. Dean laughs a little bit.

"Yeah. So? It's a good advantage in our job." Melody just shakes her head. Sam goes out of the room, and Cas comes in. he stops and stares at Dean for one second, then turns his eyes to Melody.

"You will become a great hunter, they are the best trainers." Dean laughs.

"Well, you had some experience. We've never trained someone from scratch before." Cas smiles one of his rare smiles.

"It'll go fine, if you've got some patience. I think it's better if Sam trains her of just that reason, he's got a bit more patience than you." Dean glowers at him.

"It'll go perfectly fine if the princess is a fast learner." Melody interrupts him.

"Stop calling me 'princess'!" Dean smirks.

"I think I can call Sam's girlfriend whatever I want, princess."

"I am NOT Sam's girlfriend!" Melody shouts. "Yet." She adds quietly to herself.

"I heard that." Dean teases. "You know, he likes you, never seen him like this since his last girlfriend, that not was a monster or demon, died. I could always tell him you like him, if you're not brave enough." He says and winks. Melody can feel the blush slowly coloring her cheeks red. Dean smirks even wider. Right then Sam walks into the room. He stares at them, Dean looking like he always does when he is trying to tease someone, Melody blushing and Cas looking at Dean.

"What's up?" he asks.

"Oh, nothing. Just called Mel your girlfriend and she started blushing and shit. No bigge. But I think she likes you." Dean says and smiles big when Sam starts blushing too.

"Just get together already! You like her, she likes you. And she's not a monster or a demon, and I haven't seen you like someone human this much since Jess died. Go on!" Dean says, not teasing this time, just honestly. Then he walks to Sam and pushes him at her. Melody almost falls when he hits her, and Sam has to catch her.

"Now kiss!" Dean says happily, and does as they're told. Melody feels like she's the luckiest person alive. It's just so wonderful. When they step away from each other they turn towards Dean, and sees him dancing around a bit, proud of himself.

"I'm really the love doctor. I now deserve some pie!" then he walks towards the kitchen. He stops at the door.

"Oh, and Sam, Cas thinks you should be the one to train your girlfriend." He says and winks, before disappearing into the kitchen. Melody is the first one to talk.

"Before I agree to start training, you better tell me about all the things that's happened to you three. And I think it's better to ask you. Dean doesn't seem to like sharing stories with people." Sam sighs.

"Okay. But we better take something to eat with us and sit in my room. It's going to take a while, and I don't think Dean would like to hear it all." Melody nods and they walk into the kitchen, where Dean sits, eating pie. He looks at them all the time until they're out of sight. They walk into Sam's very empty room and sits on his bed. He starts telling their story.

"Let's start from the beginning. I was about six months and Dean was four years old when a demon called Azazel came into my room at night. He fed me with demon-blood. When my mum came into my room and saw him, he killed her by putting her on the ceiling and set fire to it. Our whole house was burnt down. That was why my dad started hunting. We travelled for years and while dad was hunting me and Dean was left on the motel we were staying at, and Dean got to take care of me. Whenever he got time, dad trained us. So I basically spent my whole childhood travelling, trying to get some decent grades at a school when we stayed a bit longer at a place, while dad trained us to kill stuff. Until I got to go to college. Dad was so disappointed in me, so I lost all contact with them both. I got a girlfriend, Jessica, but after I came back from a hunt with Dean, our dad was missing and he wanted help finding him, I was almost asleep after the hunt, but was awoken by something dripping on my forehead. It was Jessica's blood. She was stuck in the ceiling, and it was on fire the second after. Azazel killed both my mum and my girlfriend that way. I joined Dean, trying to find our dad since we believed that he had found the thing that killed mum. That was a lot happier time than now…" He trailed off, and Melody looked at him, eyes full of pity and empathy. She felt so sorry for them. And it didn't get better when he told her about the rest. How dean had died, but their dad made a deal to bring him back to life. How Sam had died about one year after that, and Dean had made a deal to bring him back to life and got one year to live. How they and their friend Bobby had tried to find a way to get Dean out of the deal, and how a demon called Lilith had brought Dean's soul to Hell when the year was up. And then Dean was brought back to life by Cas, because the angels needed him. How they tried to stop Lilith from breaking the 66 seals to free Lucifer, how Sam was addicted to demon blood and got manipulated by a female demon called Ruby, and Sam finally killed Lilith and accidently set Lucifer free and started the Apocalypse. How they fought against both Heaven and Hell, trying to kill Satan without doing as the angels said: becoming the vessels of Lucifer and the archangel Michael, which would mean that the both archangels would make Earth a battlefield and many people would die. How Sam said yes to Lucifer when they found a way to lock Lucifer in Hell again, how their brother Adam became Michael's vessel.

"I managed to win back my mind from Lucifer for a few minutes. I opened the opening to the Cage, and threw myself and Adam in it, locking both Lucifer and Michael in the Cage, and none of them has came out yet… Adam!" he says, looking like he just remembered something very important.

"We forgot Adam in the Cage! We have to get him out of there! I'll finish our story, and then we need to make up a plan." Then he continued telling her about how Dean had gone back to live an normal life with a woman named Lisa and her son Ben, and how Sam had gotten out of the Cage, but without his soul. How he had joined their grandfather, letting Dean go on with his life. How dean had found out that Sam's soul was missing, how they got Death to bring it back. How they opened Purgatory and let out the Leviathans, and created chaos. How Cas became the vessel to the Leviathans temporary, and then died. How Cas came back, but didn't remember anything of his former life, and then remembered and lost his mind and went to a madhouse, and how an demon called Meg took care of him, how Bobby died, how they found tablets from God that could help them with their work, how they killed the Leviathans and Cas and Dean got stuck in Purgatory. How Dean got back, but Cas was left behind. How they helped an prophet named Kevin hide from the demon Crowley, who was also the King of Hell, while Kevin tried to translate the tablets. How Cas got back, but an angel called Naomi controlled him and trained him to kill the Winchesters, without him remembering their meetings, but slowly becoming more determinated to kill them. How he almost killed Dean, but got free from Naomi's control, just in time to heal him. How Cas got manipulated to help an angel called Metatron collect things to a spell, and Metatron locked the angels out of Heaven, and Sam was in a coma after three trials to purify Crowley. How Dean tricked an angel into him to heal him, how the angel turned out to be one of the bad guys, Cas lived without his grace, Kevin got killed and how they put the angels back in Heaven.

"And that's it, we just got the angels back, and then we met you." Melody feel more sorry for them than she'd ever felt for anyone and hugs Sam. Then he jumpes of the bed and runs out of his room, shouting: "DEAN! CAS! WE NEED TO TALK! I KNOW WHAT WE NEED TO DO NOW!" and Melody runs after him. She realizes that Sam has talked for hours and that it's in the middle of the night. Dean runs out of his room, half asleep. Cas sits in a chair in the living room. Deans rubs his eyes.

"What the HELL are you shouting about!? I need my beauty-sleep. And why are you two still fully dressed?" Dean sounds a bit irritated, but Melody thinks it's probably because he's still half asleep. Sam answers.

"I told Mel our whole life-story, that took a while. And I realized something. We forgot Adam in the Cage. He is still there, with Lucifer and Michael. We need to get him out of there." Now Dean is totally awake.

"How could we forget Adam? He is our freaking brother! Cas, any idea how we can break into the Cage and free Adam, without dragging Satan or Michael out with us?" Cas looks surprised that they ask him, but answers.

"First of all you need to get to Hell. Then you need to talk to Death. He has the key, as you know very well. Only one of you can get inside. Then it's just all about luck. Grabbing Adam's soul and run for all you're worth and hope that they won't catch up with you." Dean nods, and begins pacing back and forth thinking. Soon he talks again.

"I will go. I've been to Hell before, when I rescued Bobby's soul. And you're still not fully recovered Sammy, and an angel would draw to much attention in Hell." Sam stands up.

"Hell no! You've been to Hell way to many times, Dean! I'll go, because, as you said, an angel would draw to much attention." Castiel starts protesting.

"You are the Winchesters, you're Hell's most wanted. You wouldn't make it all the way to the Cage. Yes, I will draw attention to myself, but it'll be harder for them to kill me." Melody sits calmly in her chair and starts talking.

"Well, I might as well join the self-sacrifice-club too then. If you two is Hell's most wanted, and Cas would get attacked by demons as soon as he sets his foot in Hell, I might as well go. I'm not a Winchester, and certainly not an angel. I'll draw the least amount of attention to myself, and if you give me some basic training before I go, I think I'll make it. And in the Cage… I can run like hell if I have to." Sam stares at her, with a mixture of fear, anger and concern.

"Mel, NO! I won't let you go to Hell the first thing you do as a hunter!" Dean nods intensively I agreement. But Cas agrees with her.

"If you two learn her how to shoot and stab demons, then she can get all the way to the Cage and back. She is the one of us most likely to make it out of this alive. No one in Hell knows who she is, so they won't notice her. She should go." Melody leans back, satisfied.

"See? Time to go to the dungeon then." Dean and Sam glares angrily at Cas, but doesn't say anything. They get some guns and a knife and goes to the dungeon. She follows them. When they step inside the dungeon Dean looks around, approving of Sam's "training center".

"Look at this, Mel. You're going to master the skills of fighting in the same dungeon where the King of Hell was once prisoner. And by once I mean like… a few weeks back." Sam hands her a gun.

"Try to hit that paper-doll whit three bullets, as near the heart as possible." She nods, loads the gun with instruction from Sam, aims and fires away. She is surprised that all three of the bullets made holes nearly right in the middle of the heart. Dean starts applauding.

"You'll become one hell of a hunter! But you won't need the gun in Hell, you can't kill a demon with an ordinary gun. Therefore, you need to know how to fight with a knife." He hands her a knife that looks pretty cool.

"The only knife in the world that can kill demons. Except for angel blades." Dean says.

"We're going to start with throwing things at you, to see how fast you can react and stab the things. After that we are going to pretend to attack you, and you will have to defend yourself and try to kill us, but not actually kill us. I don't think Cas would approve." Sam explains. They back away from her, and without any warning they start throwing stuff at her. She manages to stab almost everything. When they're out of stuff to throw, they look at her, impressed. And then Dean runs right towards her. She dives and slides on the floor between his legs, fake-elbowing him in the crotch, then she places the knife at his neck, signaling that he is dead, then she pretends to kick Sam and he throws himself on the floor. She jumps onto his chest, pretending to run the knife trough his heart.

"You've got some real talent, little princess." Dean says, very impressed. Sam nods.

"But what if I lose the knife and then get attacked?" Melody asks.

"That's what we're going to test now. If you can fight with just your fists." Sam replies. Melody nods.

"And now you can really hit us, it's not like we're not used to it." Dean says and laughs. Then he runs towards her again. Before he reaches her, she kicks his crotch for real. Not too hard, but enough to make him fall to the ground. Sam attacks her from behind, but she elbows him in the stomach, and he immediately let go of her. She hits Dean in the face, to prevent him from recovering, then she finds a bit rope and tie Sam's hands behind his back, then slaps him. Then Dean attacks her, holding her hands behind her back so she can't hit him, and it makes it difficult to kick him to. She dives backwards, which results in her dragging his hands with her, between his legs to, and that makes him unable to do anything, so she kicks the back of his knee to make him fall to the floor. He let go of her hands and she takes the opportunity to breathe a bit, before feeling rope around her neck. Sam is free and pretends to try to strangle her. She grabs the rope, pushing it as far from herself as possible, which means a few millimeters. She remembers that her head is about up to his chest, and smashes her head backwards, and Sam is out of breath, and she escapes the rope.

"I think that's enough." Castiel stands at the door, looking at them with interest and wonder very visible in his face.

"I think she's ready. She beat both of you, and you are the Winchester-brothers, hardly anyone can beat you." Dean slowly sits up, head in his hands. He apparently hit his head hard in the floor when he fell.

"Yeah. I certainly won't try anymore." He looks at Melody.

"Thanks, Mel. I think you killed the few brain cells I had left." At those words Cas walks to Dean, putting two fingers at his head. Dean stands up, as he never had been hitting his head at the floor.

"Thanks, Cas." He says. The angel doesn't reply. He looks at Sam instead.

"Are you okay, Sam?" Sam nods.

"Yeah, just need to catch my breath. Thanks."

"I'll prepare some hex bags, that hopefully will make her look like a demon if someone notices her. Then we can plan on how we are going to get her to Hell." Then he disappears. They go to the library and sits down. Cas is back half an hour later with an small ball of fabric, filled with something.

"Carry this with you in Hell." She nods and takes it. Cas sits down, looking at Sam and Dean.

"I'll let her take my angel blade. In case she loses the knife she's going to need another weapon, and besides the knife an angel blade is the only thing that will work. How will we get her to Hell?"

"There are demons that can take people that ask for it to Hell. We better find one of them. How is she gonna be able to find Death?" Sam asks.

"I fixed that." Cas says, holding up another ball of fabric.

"Just set fire to this one. That will take Death to you. I marked it with a red ribbon, just to make it easier to keep them both apart." He hand Melody the other bag too. The three guys spend the rest of the night searching for a demon willing to take her to Hell, while she prepares for going there. She changes clothes to a pair of jeans that's easier to move in, a pair of black boots, a tank top and a hoodie. She grabs a thigh-holster for the knife. She hides the bags in her bra and hides the angel blade inside the hoodie. When she's back with them again, Dean eyes her outfit, and seems to like it.

"You look like some badass hero or something about to rip your enemy's throat up or something."

"Maybe I am?" Dean laughs.

"But now to more serious stuff, we found one demon. Cas is going to take you to him now, and then you will be back to the same place as you disappeared from." Sam says. Melody nods and Cas stands up. Melody hugs Sam, and Dean says: "You better stay alive down there. It'll cause me some serious trouble getting both you and Adam out of there if I have to." and laughs. Then Cas places one hand on her shoulder and the fly away. They find the demon, and Cas tells him what they want. The demon looks thoughtfully at them.

"okay then. I'll take you to Hell. But you only have 48 hours. If you're not back to where I leave you by then, I'll go back without you." She nods. Castiel looks at her.

"Good luck, Melody."

"Thanks, Cas." And then she's gone.


	3. To Hell and back again

They arrive to Hell. It looks like some kind of dungeon and Melody hear only screams. It is very warm, but she forces herself to keep the hoodie since she's got the angel blade there. She hears the demon mutter under his breath.

"Now you will automatically find your way back here when you're done. Remember: you only have 48 hours, or 91 "Hell days" and six hours, give or take." She nods and starts walking. She walks down a few corridors, then she comes to some stairs, that goes down. She's got a feeling she should follow them. She walks downwards for days. After one Hell-week, she reaches the bottom. It's totally black, except for torches that gives enough light to show her she's in a tunnel. She walks right in it, and walks for a few more days. Weirdly enough she doesn't get tired. At the end of the tunnel she walks into a great hall. It got a perfectly round shape and there is torches en the wall, and some enormous candles on the floor. In the middle there is a great throne made out of skulls and bones. On it sits an old man. His hair is black, and he is very skinny, she can easily see the sharp bones under his white skin. She had walked right into Death's hall. She swallows nervously.

Sam paces in the library, more worried than Dean had ever seen him.

"Dude, calm down. She'll be fine. She could kick both our asses without any help. And she's got both the knife and Cas's angel blade, plus Cas's hex bags. Death won't hurt her, we both know that he's very calm. Scary, sure, but calm and pretty cool. She'll make it so you can sit down." Sam glares angrily at him, then continues pacing.

"I'm sure she'll manage those parts. I'm worried about the freaking Cage! The Devil is inside it, you know. I'm sure he loves torturing our brother, and he won't be happy that she's trying to take him out. And if they comes out, I'm not so sure Cas's hex bag will cover them both, and she'll have to defend them both." Then he goes back to being quiet. Dean sighs. He won't let Sam's worry make him more worried and nervous than he already is, even tough he tries his hardest to try not to show it, that may calm Sam a little bit.

She licks her lip and walks towards Death. He looks down at her.

"You don't belong here, you're not dead. What are you doing here?" then he looks like he's realizing something.

"What does the Winchesters want? They must think it's very important, if they send someone to Hell to find me." Melody is surprised that Sam and Dean seems to have met Death a few times already. Her mouth is dry, and she swallows before she starts talking.

"They want to bring their brother out of the Cage, and says you're the one who's got the key." Death sits back, and waves with a finger and a chair appear behind her.

"Sit." She does as she's told.

"Yes, Adam Milligan." Death continues. "I thought they'd forgotten him. It's nice to know they still care for more people than each other and that angel… Castiel. They're right about that I've got the key. But before I decide if I'll let you in or not, tell me how you met them, what your relation to them is and how come it's you that are walking straight into Hell, and not them. If I remember it right, they rather sacrifices themselves than let someone else do something risky or die." Melody is not too nervous now, and responses.

"Well, I met them when they were on a hunt where I lived and killed a… Wendigo, that killed my family. Now I live with them, and Sam is my boyfriend. Me and Castiel managed to convince them to let me go, since they would get attacked by demons as soon as they arrived, and an angel would draw a bit too much attention, but I'm not exactly someone the demons are after. They're not happy about it, but they let me go anyways." Death looks like he approves of her answer.

"You chose the sensitive and smart Winchester, that's good. Even though he's had problem with women before. And you made them do the smartest thing, instead of letting their feelings decide it for them. You could do them good. I'll let you in the Cage. But just know: I'll not be able to help you once you're inside. I've got no power over the Devil. If it gets really extreme, I can try to slow him down while you run for it, but it might not do so much. He's the most powerful here. But whatever you do, when you get hold of the soul you're after, run. Never stop and never loose your grip of the soul. Let's go, you have about 70 days left, am I right? It will take a while to get in and out of the Cage." Death starts walking, without looking back at her. They walk through a big, metal door. They walk in total darkness for about three days. At the end of the tunnel, there is one hell of a big door. Even when she tilts her head back, Melody can barley see the top of it. Death walks towards the door.

"Remember that the soul you're after are the one that's probably torn apart. Good luck." Then he puts his ring in a hole in the door. It swings open, and a strong wind sucks her in.

Cas appears in the library. Dean rushes up from his chair.

"Cas! How long time did she get to do it?" Cas looks up at him.

"48 hours. It may sound like too little time, but in Hell-time it's about 91 days and six hours. The demon is waiting for her in Hell, to save her some time, and he will bring her back to the exact spot where they left." Dean sits down again, taking a deep breath.

"That's good. She's got plenty of time. The demon was generous." Cas nods. Sam goes back to pacing, after stopping to listen to what Cas had to say. Dean rolls his eyes.

"Dude, chill! Your pacing is driving me nuts! If you can't sit still, do something useful, like make some pie or something." Sam goes straight to the kitchen. Dean rubs his temples in frustration. Cas places one hand on his shoulder, trying to take after the movement they used when they tried to calm someone. Dean looks thankfully at him, and Cas smiles a rare smile.

The Cage is big. Melody doesn't see the end of it. All she sees is floor of metal. She starts running forward, feeling the clock ticking. She hears someone sobbing, and runs that way. When she comes to the place where the sobbing comes from, nothing is there. The sobbing sound echoes around her. She thinks that Lucifer is probably playing with her mind. She continues running, trying to ignore the sounds of men, women and children sobbing and screaming in pain. Sooner than she expects, she sees a form in the floor, covered in blood and shaking. She speeds up, and sees Adam, or rather his soul. She bends down over him, and he screams at her in fear. She tries to calm him down.

"If you see Lucifer, Michael or someone that has been hurting you… I'm not them. Lucifer is probably playing with your mind. My name is Melody, and I'm trying to get you out of here, on orders from your brothers." He stares at her.

"Sam and Dean? Not possible, they don't care about me. They've left me here for centuries."

"It's only been five years on earth. And they're trying to save you now, right?" she stands up again, offering him her hand. After a moment's hesitation, he takes it. Melody hear could laughter. Suddenly another person stands before her, and she assumes it's Lucifer.

"They finally tries to get their brother out huh? I've been waiting for it. You better get moving then. I won't stop you, Adam does not belong here, he was put here by accident. It's Michael you should watch out for, he's grown real fond of him. It's his work you've seen on Adam. If you don't believe me, just ask Sam or Dean which are more violent, angels or me. And I should warn you, if you get out, that little hex bag of yours won't cover both of you, so you better be prepared to fight. Now you better run, and send my love to the Winchesters and that angel of theirs." Then he's gone. Melody is a bit confused, but starts running. She notices she knows exactly where to run, but she can't tell if Lucifer is helping her, or it's just her. Soon she sees the door. But another person jumps in the way. Michael.

"I really don't want to let little Adam go, you know. We've been having so much fun." While he talks Melody reaches the inside of the hoodie, and grabs the angel blade. She jumps towards Michael, and he's a bit too surprised to react immediately. She cuts him right over the chest, pushes him aside and jumps out of the door. It closes just before he comes out. Death is standing beside them, looking a bit impressed.

"Good. You have about 14 days to get out of here. While you was inside, I took myself the freedom to bring you a chain too chain you two togheter, it will be easier to fight the demons after you two then." He chains them. Melody is surprised how gladly both Death and Satan tries to bring Adam out of Hell.

"There. You better start running now if you're going to get back on time." Melody wastes one second to nod at Death as a thank you, then she starts running. She runs through the black tunnel, through Death's hall, through the next tunnel, up at the stairs, and manages to come to the corridors after six days. She does a headcount and figures she's got eight days left. She figures it's better to run and leave Hell before her time is out, than taking it easy and miss it by one minute or so. And they've reached the demon-area, so it will take some time to kill the ones that attack them too. She runs and comes halfway, before the first demon appears. She grabs the knife and the demon attacks immediately. Not too wise, she thinks when she runs the knife right through it. She runs forward, and doesn't stop to kill the rest of the demons, she just cuts them so they don't run after them. She runs around the corner, and the demon she travels with stands there. He looks impressed.

"You're back half an hour, or three days, early. Wanna stay a bit longer?" he asks and winks. She just shakes her head.

"Well then. It would be amusing to watch you defend yourself and the other soul though." Then he smiles and takes them back.

They suddenly stand in the narrow alley again. Adam collapses on the pavement. Melody kneels beside him, while the demon disappears. Adam is shaking, his wounds bleeding. She starts panicking when he begins to cough blood. She looks around the alley, searching for Cas, Sam or Dean. No one is there.

"For God's sake, Cas! You better come here now, we're out of Hell and he's wounded, so get your ass here right now!" she says, more to herself than to Cas, but with a sound of wings he stands beside them. Without looking at her, he kneels at Adam's side, putting his fingers at Adam's forehead. The wounds disappear, and Adam stops coughing, but he falls asleep too. Cas throws Adam over his shoulders, and then he looks at Melody again. He smiles, and she hugs him.

"So good to see you again. The Cage wasn't that fun." He looks down at her.

"We better get back home. Both you and Adam needs rest." Then he grabs her shoulder and the fly back to the bunker. Had Cas really called the bunker "home"? Melody wondered if she should mention that too Sam and Dean, but decided that she'd let Cas start calling it "home" in front of them first.

They land in the library. Dean starts shouting at Cas.

"Dammit Cas! You can't just fly away like that, she should be out of Hell soon, and then you need to…" he stops when he sees Melody collapsing on the floor, and Adam over Cas's shoulders, already asleep. Sam jumps off his chair and runs too Melody.

"Mel! How are you? Are you hurt?" he almost shouts, but she's too tired to answer. Cas puts one hand on Sam's shoulder, signaling for to stand up.

"She's just fine, Sam. Not a single bruise. She's just tired. She spent almost three months in Hell, and most of the time she was in Lucifer's Cage. She just needs to rest. She'll be fine. It's Adam you should worry about, he's the one who's been tortured for centuries." Sam nods, and looks at Adam. Dean is sitting next to him, checking how he is. Then he lifts Adam up.

"We should get them to bed. They both need to sleep. Then we can ask Melody about it." Sam nods and carefully lifts Melody up, carrying her to her room to sleep.

Melody wakes up in her bed. Her head is aching, but otherwise she feels fine. She tries to remember the reason why her head hurts, then she remember everything.

"Adam!" she gasps, jumping out of bed, not even noticing that someone has taken off her clothes, replacing that with her nightwear. She runs out of her room, finding Sam, Dean and Cas in the kitchen, Sam and Dean drinking some coffee. Sam notices her, and jumps up, almost tipping his cup of coffee over. He hugs her and kisses her hair. When he lets go Dean hugs her instead. She hugs him back, then starts talking.

"How's Adam, and how long have I been sleeping?" she asks.

"Adam is still asleep, he's got a lot to recover from, but if he doesn't wake up soon, we'll have to wake him up to give him something to eat. You've been asleep for about two days." Cas answers. Right then Adam walks into the kitchen.

"I heard my name?" he says with a sleepy voice. Melody goes to him and hugs him.

"How are you feeling?" she asks.

"Just fine. How are you feeling? I mean, you was the one fighting." He asks, looking at her with a warm, friendly tone.

"Fine. My head aches a bit, but I wasn't expecting it to be totally pain free." She smiles. Adam turns his gaze to his brothers.

"Any chance I can get some coffee too? It's been a while you know." And smiles. Sam jumps up and makes Adam a cup of coffee. Then they all sit down in silence for a while.

"So, you had to fight?" Sam asks Melody.

"Yup. Not on the way to the Cage, but Michael got in the way, then there was a few demons. Nothing worse." She answers happily. Sam looks surprised.

"Not even Lucifer?"

"Nope. He just let me take Adam and get out of the Cage, I think he also helped me find the way out of the Cage too, and he warned me about Michael. He said I should ask you two about it. Which are worse I mean. Angels or Lucifer?"

"Angels. Definitely." Dean answers without hesitation. "No offense, Cas." He adds. Cas just nods, an almost invisible smile at his lips. Melody continues.

"Satan also told me to send you three his love. He was a bit disappointed that it wasn't you that showed up." Dean almost chokes on his coffee. Melody and Adam laughs at the chocked faces of the Winchesters and Cas.

When he's drunk all his coffee, Adam starts talking.

"Okay if I join you four here? I mean… I've got nowhere else to go, and I think I might start hunting, and I think this is the best place to be then." Sam smiles.

"Of course, Adam! You're our brother after all." Adam smiles, and they continues their breakfast in comfortable silence.


	4. A real animal-hunt

"What the actual…" Adam says in disbelief, while looking at something on his lap top.

"What is it? Something for us?" Dean asks, scrolling through the news, eating something.

"I… I don't really know…" Adam replies slowly. Melody stands behind him, reading over his shoulder.

"I think it is." She says when she's read halfway through it.

"What is it then?" Sam asks.

"Strange deaths in the mountains in Wyoming. A lot of people have gone hiking, now that it is summer breaks from school and stuff you know. Only a few has come back home. The cops was investigating it, and apparently most people has taken the same way, and they found a lot of corpses spread out everywhere, almost intact. Except for their heads. They're bashed into a mess, and their brains are missing." She tells them. Dean nods.

"Looks like we're going to Wyoming then. Where do they keep the bodies?" Melody shakes her head.

"FBI have apparently already taken a look at them, so now they're all buried." Dean frowns. But Sam smiles.

"Like we're gonna need a hacker, and a really good one too" Dean smirks. Melody thinks for a bit.

"Right! Charlie, if I remember it right?" she says. Sam nods, and Dean goes away to call her. Adam starts searching for any monsters that fits the way of killing. After a few minutes Dean returns.

"Charlie will be here tomorrow. Any idea of what it could be?" Adam puts one of his fingers in the air.

"I'm working on it." Dean nods and sits down.

"Cas! We think we've found something! Come over here and help us!" he shouts. A few minutes later Cas walks through the door, his hair a little bit wet from a shower. Dean looks at him and smiles a little bit.

"You like taking showers, huh?" he asks the angel, grinning a little bit.

"Yes." Cas answers simply. "What is it you've found?" he continues.

"Some strange deaths in the mountains. A lot of people with their heads bashed and brains missing. Any idea? I can't find anything that seems possible." Adam says, not looking away from his screen. Sam looks a little bit confused.

"What do you find that doesn't seem possible? I mean… pretty much everything exists." Adam sighs.

"Yeah, I know, but… everything I can find is about some kind of African monster, that has not been sighted anywhere else in the world, ever."

"Let me see." Sam says, taking the laptop. He reads for a long time, wrinkling his eyebrows. Then he looks at Cas.

"Do you know anything about Nandi Bears?" he asks.

"Yes. It's a kind of monster. But I've only heard of them in Africa, never in America." Cas says thoughtfully.

"Well, that's the only results on here." Sam says, giving the laptop back to Adam.

"We'll just have to wait for Charlie then, so we hopefully can get some more detailed information." Dean says lightly and walks towards the kitchen. Cas follows him.

Charlie arrives right after lunch the next day. When they meet her at the door, Adam stops, staring at her.

"The dude is a dudette!?" he bursts, before putting his hands over his mouth, looking awkwardly at the floor. Charlie looks at him with a confused look, then at Melody, still confused, but something else too. Dean points at them.

"Charlie, this is our brother Adam, who Mel over here just rescued from Hell. And Mel, or Melody, here is Sammy's new girlfriend. Adam, Mel… this is Charlie, the best hacker ever and a friend of us who's still alive." Melody hugs Charlie.

"It's fun meeting you, I've heard a bit about you." She says, smiling. Sam takes Charlie's bags, carrying them to her room. The others walks to the living room.

"You don't need to do anything today, just stay here and chill. We're getting to work tomorrow." Melody says, before anyone of the others can say something. She needs to talk to some of them.

"Cas, Dean, could you two get some ingredients at the store for me? I feel like making some pie." Dean looks a bit confused.

"Sure, but why do both me and Cas go? I could fix it myself you know."

"You never know when you need someone to keep you focused, or when a demon or something tries to attack you." Melody says.

"Fine. Get the list with ingredients then." Melody smiles, and jumps into the kitchen. She hands Dean the list, right when Sam returns. Cas is on his way to put his fingers at Dean's forehead, but Dean stops him.

"You know what I think about being zapped somewhere. We're taking the Impala." Then they leave the room. When Melody hears the door closing she sits back.

"Good, they're out of the way." The others look a bit confused.

"What? I needed them both out of the way. So, is it just me, or are Cas and Dean a bit gay for each other?" the others stares at her, then starts thinking. Sam is the first one to start talking again.

"It's not just you, I think they are too. I mean… no personal space at all, and Dean is usually very fond of it. And I really wonder what their record is for staring at each other."

"Yeah. I know the signs when I see them. They are totally gay for each other… or Dean is gay for Cas at least, I don't know if an angel can be gay." Charlie says. Adam nods in agreement.

"Should we help them out a bit then? They doesn't seem to like the thought of being the first one to say anything." Melody says, smiling.

"Yeah. We should. Like making one of them trip over and land on the other and stuff like that." Sam agrees. They go back to doing whatever. Sam takes up a book to read, Charlie and Adam talks and Melody goes to the kitchen to prepare the stuff she can. Soon the door's open again.

"We've got your bloody ingredients! This better be some hell of a pie, because it wasn't easy, Mel! How the fuck does you people do it? I mean…" He's cut off by something. The next second Cas stands in front of Melody, handing her the bag with groceries.

"He was about to stand there all day." He says.

"Thanks, Cas." Melody says, flashing him a smile. He smiles a little smile back.

"Cas! What do you think you're doing!?" Dean shouts.

"Giving her the ingredients so you can get some of your beloved pie!" Cas shouts back, walking out of the kitchen. Melody starts baking.

"Here you go, a bit pie. You'll see it was worth go shopping, Dean." Melody says with a grin.

"It better be." Dean mutters, still a little bit angry. He shoves some pie in his mouth and swallows.

"It was worth it." He says. Melody looks proud and hands all the others some pie too.

"I made it! I hacked into FBI's database!" Charlie shouts, bringing everyone to the library. They gather around the computer, while she shows them all the facts about the bodies.

"Seems like we've got a Nandi Bear to take care of." Cas states.

"But… how? I thought the only lived in Africa?" Dean asks.

"Not this one." Cas says. Dean bangs his head at the wall.

"No shit, Sherlock. Well we better get moving then."

"Great. Me and Adam takes my car, the rest of you can take the Impala." Charlie says happily. Adam looks a bit stunned, but follows her. Melody smiles.

"He likes her." Sam nods.

"Yep, but he's really not her type. Or… no guys really are her type."

"Oh. So that's what she meant with that she knew the signs. Now I get it." Melody says.

They are soon on their way.

"Give me your phone. If you're going to stay I need to check that you've got a decent taste in music." Dean says. Melody gives him her phone. He goes through it all.

"Metallica… good. AC/DC, great. Kiss… awesome… what the hell is Katy Perry!?" he continues like that for a few minutes.

"Angel with a shotgun… what song is that?" Dean asks, actually sounding interested.

"Well… maybe not exactly your taste in music, but you should give it a shot." Melody says, taking her phone back to start playing the song.

"Listen to the lyrics, it's pretty good." Then she signals to Sam that they have to observe both Dean and Cas during the song, since the two of them sits in the backseat, and Cas sits beside Dean. Sam nods. It shows them all they need to know. Dean's eyes flickers to Cas all the time, and Cas stares at Dean through the corner of his eye.

"Okay, I don't know what to feel about that. Who the hell makes a song, kind of, about Cas and his rebellion against Heaven? Well, it was pretty nice, but we're not listening to it again." Dean says when the song is over.

"No Dean, we can listen to it again. I actually liked it…" Cas says. Melody smiles proudly.

They arrive and discuss what they should do next. Adam come with the best idea: walk straight into the mountains, camping and searching with guns ready, and not involving anyone that could get killed. Charlie and Sam get the mission to get tent and stuff, while the others decide what weapons they should have. When they start walking Melody gets to carry the food, while Charlie carries their sleeping bags, Adam takes the tents, Cas takes their clothes and hygiene stuff, and Dean and Sam shares the weapons. They set the tents up where they're sure no one will bother them. Charlie sends Dean and Cas to get wood to the fire. When they're back Sam lights it up and Melody starts cooking. Adam sets up some traps with some help from Cas, Dean checks the weapons and Charlie and Sam sits by the fire, talking to Melody. It's all pretty nice in Melody's mind, but she takes that back when they hear a roar that chills her to bone, not too far away. Dean hands everyone one gun each, and then they share knifes, spears and other stuff. And of course torches. They gather in a circle around the fire, with their back turned to it. Melody got one gun, one knife and one torch, and stands between Adam and Dean. Adam's got one gun, an iron spear and a torch, while Dean's got a shotgun, baton and a torch. They wait, very tense, for a single sound or one of the traps to go off. They're not disappointed. Soon it sounds like something breaks a smaller tree. And soon one of the traps goes off, the one where the monster gets a stone in the head or back. A few seconds later they see an animal, with the size of a bigger lion, but looks like a mix between a bear and a hyena, and only one eye. It stares right at Melody, but holds its ground.

"Put a bullet in the eye." Dean whispers, not looking away from the monster. Slowly Melody points the gun right at the eye, then fires. The monster goes crazy, running right towards them. Melody jumps out of the way, and Dean hits it the head. It answers with ripping up his chest with its gigantic claws. Melody screams, and the monster turns to her. She grabs the knife, and runs it up the monsters open mouth, aiming upwards, at the brain, but the knife isn't long enough. Suddenly Cas is between her and the Nandi Bear. He takes his angel blade, runs it through the rest of the eye, stopping it from biting him, while he runs his spear right up its stomach, hitting the heart and killing it. He lets go as soon he's sure it's dead, and runs over to Dean, who is almost dead. He places his hand over Dean's chest, healing him. Dean coughs a little bit, then sits up, looking at their worried faces. He slowly stands up.

"Should we light this bitch up then?" he asks, laughing a little bit. Sam nods, getting the blade, the knife and the spear out of the bear. They throw their torches at it, and it's soon burning. They decide that they might as well sleep in the tents now that they're up and all. The next day the packs fast, trying to get away from the stinking rests of the Nandi Bear. When the night falls they stumble through the door of the bunker, really tired. They just drop everything at the door, then walks into their rooms.


	5. Music, soybeans and engagement rings

"Bye then guys. We'll probably see each other soon enough, you can't go long without a hacker. Take care of these bitches for me Mel." Charlie says, as she's on her way out of the bunker.

"Of course I will, wouldn't want them to get themselves killed, right?" Melody answers.

"Awesome. Peace out, bitches." And then she closes the door.

"She was awesome." Adam says, staring at the door.

"Yep, but you're not her type, believe me." Dean says.

"Should we find something else to hunt? I'm starting to get bored, almost." He continues.

"I think I've already found something." Sam says. Dean looks at him, showing that he should continue.

"It's been a few, or a lot, smaller disasters in different places in Colorado lately, like houses torn apart in hurricanes, floods and a whole bunch of those, plus a lot of diseases. I think we should check it out." Dean nods, approving.

"Maybe some demon has gone mad? I mean… it wouldn't be the first. Any pattern in where it happens?"

"Nope. Seem like it just goes and destroys wherever it feel like at the moment."

"That is NOT normal demon-behavior. Maybe it's something else… but it will be hard to catch whatever it is. We should get going." They pack the stuff they think they might need, and leaves. They all have a really long discussion, Cas included, about Dean's music. They discuss it for hours. Dean thinks all music that isn't classic rock is crap and not necessary, Cas agrees with him, probably because it would be an unfair argument otherwise, Adam and Sam thinks the classic rock is awesome, but thinks Dean could try to listen to something new, and Melody doesn't even know.

"I listened to one new song recently, when we went to hunt that bear. That… Angel With A Shotgun, or whatever it was called." Dean says.

"And you liked it! You said it yourself. Try some of the new rock bands at least. Mel does have a few songs by some of them. It's still rock, Dean!" Sam argues.

"Fine! But don't expect me to love it. I'll give them a fair try, but nothing is better than AC/DC or Metallica!" Dean surrenders, tired after a few hours arguing. Melody takes out her phone, starts her speaker to it and starts looking for some of the new bands.

"We'll start with the ones I've just got one or two songs with." She says, more to herself than to them. And soon they're quiet, listening to Halestorm. Dean seems to think it's okay. Soon they're listening to the bands that Melody has quite a few songs by, like Nickelback, Evanescence and Within Temptation. Dean doesn't seem to unlike the other two, but Nickelback is definitely his favorite of those three.

"We're on the last one. Sabaton. My personal favorite. They're from Sweden or one of those countries, I don't really remember. They're more… metal, but still really good." Then Melody shuts up and starts listening. Dean looks like he doesn't like it at first, but soon he looks like he's starting to like it. Adam and Sam, who sits at her right and left, looks at her, and Sam look really impressed. Even Cas turns around to give her a look, as if to say "Good work." But not wanting to distract Dean from the music. Melody does a small "winning-dance" then they're quiet and still again.

"Well… it wasn't bad. Nickelback was the best, but I liked the others too. Good work, Mel." Dean says, when the music stops. Sam starts to applause, and Melody looks proud. To reward him, they let Dean choose the music for the rest of the ride to Colorado.

"Cas, any idea what we're dealing with and where it's gonna strike next?" Dean asks over the sound of Iron Maiden.

"I have no idea. I can fly and check if you want to. It won't take long." Cas says, looking at Dean.

"No, stay here. We'll figure it out in some motel. You can fly and take a little look when we've tried." Then they're quiet.

"Found anything?" Sam asks, coming out of the shower in the motel they're staying at.

"Nope. No visible pattern, nothing special about it, nada." Melody replies, staring at the screen of the laptop.

"Adam, found any monsters that could cause this, if we don't count demons?" Sam asks, turning to his brother.

"Yup… There's a lot that causes either storms and stuff or diseases, but not so many that causes both. And the most possible one is a monster from legends from Japan. It's called an Oni and it's some kind of giant… sprit. They're apparently enormous, like five times a normal man, invisible, can cause both disease and disasters, as long as it causes trouble for humans. It's either that, or a demon."

"Great! Any way to kill it?"

"Not that I've found. But soybeans blinds it."

"Awesome. Then we know what it is, hopefully. Now we just need to find it."

"Think I know where to start." Dean says, pointing at the TV. "Lakewood. The biggest storm in many years is coming."

"Great. Not too far, and it's a lot of humans for it to cause trouble for. We better get going then." Melody says quick. Soon they're on their way again.

"Cas, do you know any way for us to see it?" Adam asks.

"No, not really. I can see it, and I can try to come up with something, but I can't think of anything right now. But I think you'll be able to hear it whistle while it… works."

"Great. I've got a feeling this is getting us killed." Adam sighs.

"Oh shut up. We've dealt with worse stuff than this. Me and Sam has killed shadows, or Daevas, gods and other stuff, this will be easy. And we're five to kill just one thing." It doesn't take long until they're there. They find a motel, and then Adam goes shopping for a lot of soybeans, from different stores to get a lot of them, without it being weird.

"So… how should we kill it then?" he asks when he returns.

"Well… I was thinking, maybe we could make some small bombs of soybeans, salt and fire? It's still a spirit right, so salt and fire should do some good?" Melody asks, a bit unsecure.

"Melody… you're a bloody genius sometimes!" Dean yells, and kisses her forehead. Melody smiles shyly.

"We'll try the princess' plan, it won't hurt." He continues, starting to make the bombs. The others join him while waiting for the storm to start. They're just done when they hear thunder and see a lightning. They grab their jackets, one backpack each with bombs, some small bags of soybeans, knifes of silver and iron, and finally some guns with bullets of silver and iron, plus some salt. Cas flies away to look for the Oni, and they run towards the place where the clouds are the darkest. Soon the wind is gaining strength and they can barley run. Right after that the rain starts falling. Cas returns, pointing at what looks like a big factory.

"It's in there. I know a way that may possibly make you able to see it. I can try to paint it, just a little bit. You should be able to see the paint then." And he's gone. They keep running, more focused than before. When they arrive they can see a walking collection of "x", whistling. Cas arrives at their side.

"I marked his back, chest, arms, hands, neck, face and feet. His eye is right above the marking in his face. And I should warn you, he's got horns." They nods, and start sneaking up behind it without it noticing. They set fire to one bomb each and throw at the spirit. It screams in pain, turning its head towards them. Sam throws one of his bags of soybeans right at the marking that should be his face. Melody sees one of the hands coming towards her, and before she's got any time to think, she's lifted up in the air.

"Melody!" Sam screams. The grip around her is really tight, but she manages to grab one of her knifes, and sabs what looks like just air, but she is falling towards the ground because the Oni let go. She screams when she realizes that it's about four or five meters to the ground, and she's going to land on her back or neck, and she won't survive the fall. Suddenly she is just above the ground, carried by Cas. He puts her down carefully.

"Thanks, Cas." She says, trying to catch her breath. He goes to attack at the monster again. Sam hugs her quickly, then puts her behind him, trying to protect her from being picked up again. She frowns and keeps throwing burning bombs at the Oni from behind Sam's back. It's soon on fire from all the bombs. The screams are horrible, but they stay until they're sure it's gone. The storm is over exactly the same moment the screams stop.

"Did we… kill it?" Melody asks, looking at Cas.

"I think we did." He replies.

"Awesome!" Dean says. "We should go get some dry clothes now. And some sleep." He continues. They walks slowly back to the motel, changes clothes and watches a movie before they go to bed.

When they're back in the bunker, Sam and Melody walks right to Sam's room, which they now share. Sam sits on the bed, looking at Melody.

"What do you say about becoming a Winchester for real?" he asks.

"Are you asking what I think you're asking?"

"Oh, yeah, seems like that." He answers, smirking.

"Then… yes, that would be fantastic!" Melody says, hugging him. He pulls out two rings and places one on her left ring finger, and one on his.

"Melody Winchester… yes. That sounds good." He says quietly, smiling.


	6. A very Winchester wedding

"Are you sure you want to do this? There's no turning back after this, and there will be a lot of stuff after your ass after this." Dean asks, just to be sure.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Yes. I want to do this, and it's all planned anyways." Melody answers, almost laughing.

"Go change then, Cas will help you and me, Sam and Adam will go to the church." Dean says, leaving her. Melody smiles and jumps. She walks over to her and Sam's wardrobe, looking at her white dress. She puts it on, walking out of their room to find Cas. She can barley walk without tripping over. She finds him at his favorite spot in the library. He looks up at her.

"You look very beautiful, Melody." He says and smiles a little bit.

"Thanks." She smiles back. He stands up.

"How about you sitting down? It'll be a lot easier then."

Melody sits down, and Cas gets some stuff to her hair.

"You remind me a little bit of an angel I knew before, Anna, when she was wearing dresses on holidays in Heaven. Maybe I should do your hair the same way I did hers, it's the same length." He does her hair while telling her stories of his life in Heaven, and she listens with great interest. When he's done, they zap to the church. Cas is the one who's going to walk her in, so they wait until the bell starts ringing. She sees a lot of faces smiling at her, most of them she's never met, but Sam and Dean have showed her pictures of them. She recognizes Garth, Krissy, Becky, Charlie and Jody Mills. Soon she stands before Sam and the priest. When the priest starts talking, the doors swing open, and two men walks in.

"What is this? Are you getting married Sam, and you didn't invite us? How rude." One of them says. Melody reaches for the gung she's hidden underneath the skirt of the dress. Sam slowly shakes his head at her.

"Gabriel? Balthazar? Aren't you two dead?" Dean asks.

"Well… we've both faked out deaths before, and we thought it was time to disappear. But continue now, please. We didn't want to disturb." The other one says and they sit down. The priest continues. The ceremony is over quicker than Melody expected, and soon she kisses Sam. They're interrupted by the priest falling on them, dead and bleeding. They both jump, and see a pale woman in a wedding dress and a bloody knife. She disappears right in front of their eyes.

"A ghost! A freaking ghost on my brother's wedding. Son of a bitch!" Dean says angrily. Then he looks at the two just revived angels.

"You showed up here right now for a reason. Do you know something? I trust Balthazar more, so you shut up, Gabriel." The angel Gabriel looks offended, but Balthazar starts talking.

"Well… that's the spirit of a woman that got married in this church, but right after her wedding, she got to know that her husband was gay, and cheating with the priest. She killed them both, then killed herself, and now she's killing every priest and pair at weddings here, both husband and wife. And she won't rest until they're killed. She'll be back." He says simply. Sam sighs.

"Great. A vengeful spirit. Where's her grave?" he asks. Gabriel starts talking this time.

"Well… that's kind of the problem. She was cremated. But there's probably some blood on her wedding dress. But it's gone." Both Sam and Dean sigh. Melody takes the command.

"Okay then. We should all get armed, and then we need to do some research. How about we all eat now, we need some energy for later. Then two or three goes back to the bunker and the rest stays here, keeping an eye on the spirit. And then we go for the dress and light it up. Does that sound good?" they all nod. Gabriel looks almost impressed.

"Seems like you've gotten yourself one hell of a woman. Congratulations." Sam nods. They all go to eat, looking out for the spirit. When they're all finished, Melody starts talking again.

"Charlie, Balthazar and Jody can go to the bunker to do research. Charlie because you are a great hacker and good with computers, Balthazar because you know a little bit about this and Jody because you never know when you might need a cop. Okay?" they nod, and then Balthazar zap away, taking them with him. When they're gone, she turns to Cas.

"Sorry Cas, but this might be necessary." Then she sets her hair free, just to collect it all and braid it. Cas nods. They're quiet for a long while, then Becky sees the spirit, and Dean shoots it with some salt and then it's gone for a while again. The next time she appears, it is with the knife at Melody's back. She feels her blood slowly making a trail down her back and dress. She carefully grabs her iron knife and stabs the spirit and it disappears. She takes a napkin from the table and puts it over her little wound to stop the blood. They wait for hours and get rid of the spirit temporary every time appears. Soon they all have smaller wounds from her knife. After about five hours Dean gets a call.

"Any luck?" he asks.

"Okay, good. You can zap yourself and the other two over there and set fire to that damn dress, the spirit is getting annoying!" he says, and hangs up. After almost one hour Balthazar, Charlie and Jody appear again.

"That dress was gone very fast. Anyone fancy a drink?" Balthazar says, somehow getting them all a glass of something out of the thin air. They start drinking a little, then Jody starts with giving Sam and Melody her wedding gift, and soon the others have too.

"Ah, yes. Wedding gifts. What should we get them, Balty?" Gabriel says, and Balthazar whispers something in his ear.

"Yes. That will do. Give me a moment." Then the archangel is gone. Dean looks surprised.

"Well, this will be interesting if the archangel need to go somewhere to get whatever it is." Balthazar nod.

"Yep. I can tell you that it'll be really good, even better than your own island or something. Whatever rich guys get." Dean nods approving. Soon Gabriel walks through the door again.

"I'm back! I hoped you missed me. And I've got some guests!" and behind him, there's one woman, and a younger woman, who looks like a teenager, but a little bit older, and one guy. Sam and Dean look like they are going to pass out. They run towards the three people and hug them.

"Ellen! Jo! Ash! Oh God we've missed you!" Sam he shouts. The older woman laughs.

"Take it easy, boys! We've just been brought back from the dead!"

Sam and Dean look at the angels, really thankfully.

"Okay, so before you start asking why not Pam and Bobby too, I'll just say that they are much happier in Heaven. Pam can see, which she wouldn't be able to do if we brought her back, and Bobby is back with his wife again. But they told me to send you their love and they're really glad you've found someone Sam, and that you've got one more person to trust too, Dean." Gabriel says, smiling. That's it for Sam. He starts crying, but Melody can't tell if he's sad, happy or both. And Dean's eyes are teary, but he keeps it together. Melody hugs Sam, and the blonde, young woman suddenly looks around to check their surroundings.

"Can someone tell us what's happened since we died?" she asks. Dean nods.

"Well… it's been a lot, but we stopped the Apocalypse, Sam lost his soul but we got it back, and then the angels have been causing trouble. And this is Melody. We met her when we hunted a wendigo that killed her family, and she joined us, got Adam out of Hell and now she and Sam are married." Dean finishes, and Sam is keeping it together now. They all go back to the bunker to talk and have fun. And they really are. Not even Gabriel or Balthazar are leaving.


	7. Happy Valentine's Day!

"Dude, soon we can't take anymore people in the bunker." Dean says, almost laughing at all the people in the library.

"Well… yes. But none of the rest of our friends are not likely to start walking and talking again, right?" Sam states.

Jo, Ellen, Ash and Charlie are all living in the bunker to help them hunt, and Ellen and the kids need somewhere to live and Charlie helps them look for something. The bunker is really full at the moment, and even though Melody shares a room with Sam, they're two rooms short, which resulted in Jo and Charlie sharing, and Cas staying in Dean's room while Adam sleeps in the library.

"Woho! I found something!" Charlie shouts. Dean and Sam rushes into the room, and Charlie laughs when she sees them.

"Not for you, dumbasses. Found a house for them." She nods towards Ellen, Jo and Ash. Ellen goes over and looks at it.

"Not too big, but with its own little pub, far away from the nearest neighbor and in the mountains. You could start the Roadhouse again." Charlie says, apparently pretty pleased with herself. Ellen reads about it, and approves.

"That will do perfectly. Good work, Charlie." She pats her back, while Jo and Ash walks over to take a look.

"So, what should we do with Valentine's Day coming up? This would be our perfect day to try a little extra with Cas and Dean." Melody says to Adam, Sam and Charlie while Cas and Dean is out, getting some stuff for Melody, two days before Valentine's Day.

"Should we try roses? Like giving both an anonymous rose, with some kind of card?" Charlie suggests. Adam nods approving.

"Could work. We could also try with chocolate. Maybe you could fix that?" He asks Melody.

"I'm already ahead of you. They're getting chocolate for me right now." She smiles.

"Great. We could also play love music all day in the background. You three could tell Dean to allow it for one day, he's got a weak spot for all of you. And me and Melody could get a little extra romantic to see if that does something to them." Sam says with a little evil smile.

"Absolutely. And if Dean tries to go to look for some single woman, I can stop him. Plus, if he's got a weak spot for us, then we'll have a marathon with romantic films, and force them to sit pressed together. And of course the usual, like trying make one of them trip and fall onto the other. Good, Valentine's Day." Melody says with a really exited smile. They are all sitting quiet when Dean and Cas returns.

"Mel, we've got your stuff!" Dean shouts, and they walk into the living room. Dean puts the bag on the table.

"I was thinking that maybe we could go visit Ellen, Ash and Jo over the weekend?" He asks.

"Never. We're staying here over Valentine's Day. All of us." Melody says, and her voice lets him know that it's no point in arguing.

"We'll go after Valentine's Day then." He says, before disappearing into his room. Adam looks slightly impressed.

They spend the next day looking at movies. They're interrupted by Gabriel and Balthazar.

"Thought we'd check on our favorite people a little before the big day tomorrow! You better get them some chocolate. Especially Dean, or else he's going to be like a grumpy old man all day." Gabriel says, looking at Melody.

"I will." She says, smiling. He looks a little extra at her, then turns to Cas.

"Why haven't you told them? You must have noticed." He says. Balthazar looks at Melody, looks surprised and Cas looks really uncomfortable.

"I have noticed. I will wait for them to discover it themselves." He says.

"What the hell are you three talking about?" Sam says, really confused.

"Oh, just the fact that your wife is pregnant. Drinks, anyone?" Balthazar says, gesturing to Gabriel to create drinks for them. Everyone is too busy looking at Melody to drink anything.

"I didn't know anything! Sure, I've felt a little sick this week, but I thought it was nothing!" Melody says, trying to get them to look a little less shocked.

"And why, little princess, didn't you tell us?" Dean asks.

"You've got more stuff to worry about than someone feeling a little sick." She says. Dean turns to Cas.

"And why didn't you tell us!? That's some pretty good stuff to know."

Cas looks even more uncomfortable.

"It felt to… uncomfortable…" he says, looking at his feet. Dean is preparing himself to start screaming at them all when Gabriel takes over.

"Oh come on. You know it all now. You would've gotten to know it in a few days anyways. Sam is the one becoming dad, Dean. He is the one who should be freaking out. Now, what are you watching?" he says, falling down in the sofa besides Adam. Balthazar gives them all their glasses and sits down besides Gabriel. No one says anything more for the rest of the movie. When it's over, Balthazar and Gabriel disappear and leaves them alone. Everyone starts staring at Melody again, and she goes to her and Sam's room. Someone knocks at the door. Cas comes in and sits beside her.

"How are you feeling?" he asks carefully.

"Well… a bit shocked and uncomfortable with them staring at me." She says, laughing weakly. He nods.

"That is understandable. They're shocked to, so you need to give them a little time. It'll be better tomorrow. You can always stay in here for the rest of the night, they're going to go to bed soon enough anyways. I'll get you something to eat." He says, standing up again.

"Thanks, Cas." Melody says, smiling. He is soon back with some sandwiches. She sits on the bed until Sam comes to bed.

"How are you feeling?" he whispers while crawling into bed, turning off the lights.

"Good. Still a bit sick, but fine and pretty happy. And you?" she whispers back.

"Good. Shocked, but happy. And now you're staying at home when we hunt, you can get hurt if you continue hunting."

"Oh no, Samuel Winchester. I can still hunt, and I will until I'm too big to outrun monsters. I'm not arguing that point. Now we should sleep, we've got some stuff to do tomorrow. Goodnight." Then Melody doesn't say anything more.

"Dean, please. It's only for one day, and I'm sure Sam and Mel would like it. Tomorrow you can go back to Led Zeppelin or something. Come on, it's Valentine's Day!" Charlie argues. Melody and Adam nods. Dean still hesitates.

"Dude, I went to Hell for you and got your brother out, and I'm pregnant and I want love music playing all day in the background. You will accept that." Melody says. Dean sighs.

"Okay then. But no more love music that isn't rock until next year then." He says, already starting to get grumpy, even though he just ate breakfast.

"Great. Thanks!" Melody says, smiling wide. Adam starts the music and Melody goes to the kitchen to make some chocolate. Soon the whole bunker smells of it. She works for two or three hours, then she's done. Charlie comes into the kitchen.

"The roses are in their places. How's it going with the chocolate?" she asks.

"Just done. Go give some to Dean, that should make him a little bit happier." Melody answers, handing Charlie some of the bits.

"Sure. How are you feeling? Should I get Sam for you to start your part of today?" Charlie asks, smiling.

"I'm feeling perfectly fine. It would be lovely if you could get him, I need to discuss something with him." Melody smiles.

"Great! Your wish is my law." Then Charlie walks out. Melody smiles to herself. Soon Sam is there.

"What did you want to discuss?" he asks, looking worried.

"Oh please, no need to get worried. Just wanted to ask if we should talk to Dean and Cas today about their feelings? I could talk to one of them, and you to the other." Melody says, throwing some chocolate at him.

"Awesome. You better talk to Dean, he won't get outraged if you start talking about his feelings, like he would if I did that. And he will probably tell you everything, instead of handing you a beer and start talking about the trip to Ellen or something. When?" he says.

"Great. How about later tonight? They will both be easier to talk to then, especially if they get something to drink and are a bit tired. Until then, we'll do our part and Charlie and Adam will do the ordinary stuff."

"Sure. Let's go and join them with some chocolate." Sam grabs the plate and takes her hand. They sit down in the sofa to watch the romantic film Charlie have chosen. Melody crawls onto Sam's lap. Dean immediately looks the other way, while Cas looks like he's studying them. They watch different romantic movies all day, while Sam and Melody are overly in love. The only thing that keeps Dean's mood up is the amount of chocolate combined with some beers. At lunch Gabriel and Balthazar comes and stays over one of the movies. Right after dinner Melody walks over to Dean.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" she asks, pointing towards his room.

"Um, sure." He says, confused and slightly drunk. She hands him one more beer and walks to his room. They sit down on his bed.

"How do you feel about Cas? And don't come with some kind of he-is-a-good-friend crap, I know he's special to you." She says, not wasting time on some pre-talking. Dean looks a little taken aback.

"Okay then, if you already know I think he's special I can say that I love that angel. That son of a bitch made me gay for him. There, I said it." He even looks surprised that he said it. Then he looks sad.

"But I can't tell him. He made the impossible, and I can't tell him 'cause I don't know how he feels about me. Hell, I don't even know if angels can be in love with someone." He sighs, and Melody hugs him.

"Sam is probably talking to him right now, otherwise he will do it later tonight. Everything today has been about you two. The music, the chocolate, the movies… even mine and Sam's behavior has been to affect you and Cas. But if I had to guess, I'd say Cas feels the same way about you, really. The way he looks at you… it's the same way Adam looks at Charlie, Charlie looks at Jo and Sam looks at me. Come on, let's go and join them." Then she leaves the room, ignoring the surprised Dean, but smiling. It's only Adam and Charlie sitting in the sofa. She jumps over the back of it, landing beside Adam.

"What's up? It's now confirmed that Dean loves Cas. Now we just have to wait for my husband and the angel it seems." She smiles.

They don't have to wait long. As soon as Melody sees him, she walks over to Sam.

"Well?" she asks.

"He got pretty emotional, at least for Cas. Apparently it's not often an angel falls in love for a human, but when they do, there's no turning back. They'll spend all the time they can with the human, until the human dies and they're lost for the rest of their lives in sadness and depression. And that's why he lives here with us, he is very fond of spending time by Dean's side since Dean can die any minute. What did you get to know?" Sam says.

"It was over very quick for me. We should get Dean slightly drunk every time we want to ask him something. It's a good thing that we asked him now, so he will remember everything tomorrow. He told me right away that he's gay for that angel, but too unsure about Cas' feelings to say anything. Should we make them confess now? Which should we start with?" Melody asks.

"We make Dean confess first, it'll be less awkward for him than for Cas." Sam smiles.

They're all sitting in the sofa when they come back.

"Great, you're all here." Sam says.

"Dean, how do you feel about Cas? Tell the others what you told me." Melody says. Dean blushes.

"Well… congrats, Cas. You did the impossible. You made me… gay. Or whatever you call it when a guy… falls in love with an angel that are possessing a dude." Then he refuses to look at Cas.

"Good. Now, Cas. Tell them what you told me about your feelings towards Dean." Sam says. Cas looks extremely uncomfortable, but starts talking.

"It's extremely rare that an angel falls in love with a human, but when they do they spend all the time they can at that human's side, and that's why I live here with you. Congratulations to you too Dean. You did the nearly impossible." He smiles at Dean when he looks at him.

"Awesome. Now I'm going to bed. You lot behave when I'm gone." Melody says, going to bed.


	8. Pranks and fake-booze

"Let me get this right… You're pregnant and they are together?" Jo asks, pointing at Dean and Cas.

"Yup." Melody answers.

"I knew it! I just knew there was some reason for me not to fall in love with you!" Jo laughs. Ellen is more concerned about Melody.

"Shouldn't you stay here if you're pregnant then? You shouldn't be out hunting, I've got some experience and you can get a lot of news from the hunters that comes here." She says. Melody shakes her head.

"Nope. Someone needs to keep an eye on the boys, no offence Charlie, and when I'm too big to run I can stay in the bunker and keep the place clean and stuff." She says.

"Okay then. But you call me whenever there's trouble." Ellen says.

That's how they spend the weekend: Ellen worrying about Melody, Jo teasing Dean and Cas who are still slightly awkward, Charlie checking Jo out and Ash, Adam and Sam chilling and joking. Melody really likes it. She actually quite sad when they leave. But she is interrupted by Gabriel appearing, sitting on Sam.

"What the actual fuck, Gabriel!" he shouts. Melody has a hard time trying to stop laughing at the scene. Gabriel approves.

"At least one of you Winchesters knows how to have a bit of fun. And the baby is healthy too, great. But now to some more serious things. Crowley is back, and we need you guys to force him back in Hell for a while. We don't want to reveal ourselves just yet, and you're his favorites. Plus, he should like Mel. Bye!" and then he's gone.

"Dammit! Is it too much to ask for just one week of!?" Dean shouts. Back in the bunker Sam and Den immediately start to summon Crowley, the king of Hell. Melody is incredibly nervous.

"Hello boys. How are you?" Crowley says when he appears. He looks much less terrifying and better than she expected. He looks around.

"I see you've got some more people over here. I suppose you like it that way, moose?" then he looks right at Melody.

"Who's this sweetie then? And which one of you is the lucky father?" He asks, smirking.

"This is my wife Melody and I'm the lucky father." Sam says, and he can't help but look very proud.

"Congratulations then moose. One more Winchester, and a mini-moose-Winchester on the way. I should tell my demons to stay in Hell." He smiles, not kindly, but not mean either.

"Now, tell me squirrel, why did you summon me? I'm busy." Crowley says, turning to Dean.

"A little birdie told us that you were out of Hell again, so we want to know what you're up to and then kick your ass back again." Dean says.

"I just wanted to stretch my legs for a while. And you'd stop whatever I wanted to do anyway. How about you getting me out of this thing and then you can fill me up with what you've been doing? I'm really curious about how you met your little panda, moose." Crowley says, staring at them. Sam opens the trap and Crowley walks out.

"I like your names for them, but why do I have to be the panda?" Melody asks. Crowley looks surprised.

"I like you. What does squirrel call you then?" he says. Dean takes the chance.

"Call her princess. I do that. She acted like a spoiled princess when we met." Dean smirks when Melody takes her knife out and points it at him.

"So how did you meet these… things?" Crowley asks Melody.

"My family got killed and they went to investigate it, and then I got a friend to drive me here." Melody says simply. They sit down and just talk with Crowley instead of sending him back to Hell again.

"For God's sake! We told you to send him back, not talk to him like it's some Disney-movie!" Balthazar says and appears out of nowhere. He puts his hand to Crowley's forehead and sends him back.

"Well… Less work for us." Dean says lazily, putting his feet on the table. Balthazar shakes his head and disappears again.

"He was in a good mood today." Adam says sarcastic. Then Melody rushes to the toilet to throw up. When she comes back they all look worried.

"That's it. You're staying home with Charlie from now on." Dean says. He puts a finger to her lips when she starts to argue.

"I won't argue that." Then he pushes her in the back all the way to her and Sam's room.

"Dean, I'm fine!" Melody shouts when Dean carefully presses her down on the bed. He leaves without a word. Melody sighs and starts listen to music instead. About two hours later Sam walks in.

"We found a vampire nest in San Francisco and need Charlie too. Is it okay for you to stay here alone while we're away?" he asks carefully.

"Well, I don't want to stay at home at all, but I guess I have to and then it'll be totally okay with me to stay here alone. I can clean the bunker up a bit." Then she turns her back to him. He lays down beside her and strokes her cheek.

"I know you want to come. I think it's almost everyone's dream to hunt vampires, but we can't risk getting you hurt. Enough people have gotten hurt or killed because of us, and the risk is even greater now that you're pregnant and everything. I'd love to have you come with us, but we can't stand anymore people getting hurt because of us, neither of us. We know you're capable of fighting, but we just can't risk it. And on top of that we would focus more on protecting you than helping Adam and Charlie, and that wouldn't be good." He says, trying to comfort her. She turns to him and smiles.

"I know. Just get back in one piece, all of you." The she kisses him before turning her back at him again, trying to sleep.

"We will try to have Gabriel and Balthazar to check on you once a day, and I'll call you every day." He says before leaving the room. She smiles to herself before falling asleep.

She wakes up early. At first she finds it strange that the bunker is totally empty, then she remembers. She eats breakfast, showers and then returns to the kitchen. She finds a recipe of a blueberry pie. She starts baking just to have something for Dean when they get back. Afterwards she takes her mattress and moves it to the main room to be close to the door if they come back at night and someone is hurt. Then she starts cleaning the bunker. She jumps when Gabriel appears.

"Balty is still annoyed by you lot chatting with Crowley. I came to check on you and it seems you're doing well, and so is the little one, even though I recommend you to take it easy for the rest of the day." He hands her some kind of drink and then he's gone. She tries to drink. It's just like whiskey, but she knows it's no alcohol in it. She smiles, takes the bottle of alcohol free whiskey and tosses herself on the sofa to watch something. She notices that the drink smells like some kind of booze too and decides to play a prank at the others when they come home again by always having the bottle nearby, especially when she sleeps.

"How are you feeling?" Gabriel says from her right side.

"Jesus, Gabriel! You don't have to scare me like that! And I'm fine, thanks." Melody says with a laugh.

"Like your drink?" he asks, smirking.

"Oh yes. Thanks." She says.

"How about me getting you a bottle everyday? It'll calm your nerves, just like whiskey but with no alcohol." He says, almost looking proud of himself.

"That would be awesome! I plan on pranking them with having the bottle beside me all the time to make them think I've been drinking." She says with an evil smirk.

"I like that. Pranks are lovely, and pranking the Winchesters are the best thing in the world. I see you've moved to the room next to the hallway, and if you want to I can make sure they come here in the middle of the night, if no one are hurt, just to give it more effect." He says.

"Oh yes, thank you! This will be fun." She says.

"Yep. But I gotta get back to Balty. I'll come by tomorrow again." And then he's one, but has left another bottle on the table. After a while Sam calls to tell her that they're there and that they'll go to a bar to investigate.

The days continue that way: during the days Melody bakes cookies, cupcakes or pies, Gabriel and sometimes Balthazar comes by two or three times every day to chat a little, and Gabriel gives her a lot of the weird drink. And every night Sam calls. The pregnancy makes Melody feel sick all the time, but the drink helps. The afternoon five days after they left Gabriel drops by to tell her that they're on their way back and that no one is hurt so she better be prepared and he'll make sure they arrive around midnight. She drinks as much as she can and soon there's only one bottle left. About half past eleven she is done putting most of the bottles on the living room table and the rest around the mattress or in the kitchen. She start watching a horror movie with the only bottle left in her hand. She practices to fake hiccups, and manages to make them sound very real. Exactly as the clock strikes midnight she hears the door open.

"Sorry it took so long, honey! A lot of trouble along the way!" Sam shouts. She doesn't answer and start faking hiccups again. They walk in to the living room and Dean walks straight to the bottles and smell them.

"Who the hell gave you all these!?" he shouts, grabbing the one in her hand.

"Gabriel." She says and giggles like a drunk. One more fake-hiccup. Sam takes the bottle from Dean and tries to drink. She knows he will think it's real booze. While he grimaces Dean goes mad.

"GABRIEL! GET YOUR DOUCHEY, FEATHERY ASS DOWN HERE! NOW!" Melody giggles a bit more.

"Why are you angry? It's not like it'll hurt the baby." She says. Gabriel appears and looks confused at their worried and mad faces (except for Cas). Then he bursts out laughing, which drives Dean over the edge. He presses Gabriel against the wall with an angel blade in his hand. Gabriel won't stop laughing, pushes Dean away and walks over to Melody, who is also laughing her ass off, and high-fives her.

"Did you really think it was real?" Melody asks, laughing even more. Now they only look confused.

"It's some kind of angelic drink that is exactly like whiskey, but without alcohol. We decided to prank you a little. Plus, it calms my nerves and helps me with the stomach. Totally harmless." She explains and starts laughing with Gabriel again, falling onto him. Dean looks at Cas, and Cas nods.

"We've got one of those. It's rare, but Gabriel is powerful and can get as much as he wants whenever he wants." He smiles a bit.

"I actually knew about this prank. Gabriel told me about it so I wouldn't ruin it." Dean and Sam falls down on the floor in relief, and Charlie and Adam giggles.

"Well, thanks for that Mel, and thanks Cas for not ruin it. I haven't laughed that hard for a long time. I'll come by next week with more. The amount you've been drinking today to empty all those bottles are enough to last for at least one week. Good night." Then Gabriel is gone. Melody laughs a bit more at their faces.


	9. And so the years pass

"How are you feeling?" Sam asks, hugging Melody from behind.

"Great. Felt a little kick just about a minute ago." Melody replies, looking up at Sam from the dishes.

"That's good… right? Anyways, have you been thinking about any baby names?" Sam asks.

"A little bit yes, but I thought you maybe wanted to name it after one of your old friends?" Melody asks. Sam thinks for a while.

"Maybe, but only as middle names in that case. You can decide what it's first name will be." He says after a while with a smile.

"Okay." She smiles back.

"Great. We found a case away in Utah. Just a shapeshifter. Me, Dean, Cas and Adam will go and Charlie will stay here with you. Of course Gabriel and Balthazar will check on you. And don't be surprised if Crowley shows up, he's been here quite often recently. We'll be leaving in an hour." Sam says and kisses her forehead. Melody nods and returns to the dishes. Cas joins her after about ten minutes.

"Hey." She says.

"Hello. Gabriel forgot and wants to know how long you've been pregnant now?" Cas asks carefully. Melody smiles.

"Six months." She answers and puts a hand on her quite big stomach.

"I'll tell him later. What are you going to name it?" he asks.

"We don't really know. It would be easier if we knew what it was too." She smiles.

"I can check if you want." Cas says with a little smile. She nods and he puts his hand on her stomach and closes his eyes.

"You'll have a daughter." He says with a big smile after a few seconds. Melody smiles a big smile back at him.

As soon as they've left Gabriel and Balthazar shows up. They stay and watch a movie with them and when they're gone Crowley appears. He have a drink with them and talk a little. When he's gone Charlie and Melody discusses baby names. Melody decides that she want to name her daughter Oliwia.

***Three months later***

"Dammit, move!" Dean shouts. Sam sits beside him, panicking, while Cas is taking care of Melody in the backseat. Her cramps have begun and they're on the way to the nearest hospital. It's been an accident with a truck and the cars ahead of them move slowly. When they're finally past them Dean drives for all his worth. And that's why they miss the creature running just behind them. Dean drives into the forest of the other side of the door when the creature hit the car.

"Melody! Melody, are you alright!?" Sam shouts.

"Don't think so…" Melody grunts with pain. Her left leg is broken, but Cas had protected her from further damage. Dean is looking around them to spot the thing that had hit them. Cas is suddenly jumping towards him, pushing him to the ground when something grey tries to attack.

"Werewolf!" Sam shouts, panicking even more. He runs over to help Cas and Dean up, and isn't close enough to protect Melody when the werewolf jumps on top of her. She screams and tries to hit it in the head, but her stomach is too big. She feels the claws rip her chest open and screams even more.

"GABRIEL! BALTHAZAR!" Sam screams. The next second they're there.

"HELP HER TO NEAREST HOSPITAL!" Sam screams at them, panicking at the same time as he's trying to fight the werewolf. Her vision turns black.

When she wakes up again she can see the worried faces of an unknown woman.

"She's awake." She says, and others appear. A male doctor looks her in the eyes.

"Listen, you've lost a lot of blood and the cuts are deep. We can't save both of you, so I'll let you choose. Are we saving you or your baby?" he says, looking really sad.

"The baby. Save the baby." Melody says. They're trying to save Oliwia for the next hour. When it's calm again, she hear the door open.

"Hey." Sam says in a low voice.

"Hey." Melody replies. "Before you say anything, I'll just say that you finish it. Kill all the big bad guys. After that other hunters can take over, you've both done enough. Let Oliwia grow up in a safe place like a normal kid. Burn all the things after me, I don't want to return as a ghost… spread my ashes somewhere beautiful…" she continues in a weak voice. Sam starts crying.

"This wasn't supposed to happen… we were supposed to raise her together like a normal, happy family… how am I supposed to take care of a kid alone?" He sobs, not looking at her. Not being able to.

"You're not alone… you have Dean and Cas… And Charlie… Adam… Jo… Ellen… the… angels." Melody says, growing weaker every second, almost gone.

"You'll make it through just fine… just promise… don't try to… bring me back… I don't want you too… what is dead should stay… dead." She says. He looks down at her, tears streaming down his face. He bends down and kisses her.

"I love you." She smiles, then closes her eyes. The last thing she feel and hear is Sam starting to sob violently and throwing himself on her chest. The sudden pain takes her last breath out of her, and everything ends.

Dean looks over at his brother. Sam is holding the two weeks old little girl in his arms, trying to keep himself together as he stares into the fire that is his wife's funeral. Dean himself is trying to hold his own tears back while placing his arm around Cas' waist. Cas stares sadly into the fire with tears in his eyes. Jo and Charlie are hugging each other, crying. Ellen and Jody are standing next to each other, a few tears rolling down their cheeks and Adam and Ash is standing beside Sam with Gabriel and Balthazar. They're trying really hard to keep themselves together, but fails. Even Crowley shows up for a few minutes, looking sad too. As soon as the fire's out Sam leaves, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Do you think this is a good place?" Dean asks, looking at the view from the top of a mountain in Montana.

"Yes, she would love this place. It's perfect." Sam says. Dean nods and picks the ashes of Melody up, and then spreading them in the wind. Oliwia suddenly starts crying, loud. Sam start singing Angel With A Shotgun and she is soon quiet, while Sam starts crying.

"Oliwia Melody Mary Winchester, come down now, or I'll go to aunt Charlie and aunt Jo's wedding myself!" Sam shouts, trying to hurry his daughter up a little bit. The little four year old ginger girl comes jumping down the stairs.

"I'm done, daddy! Let's go!" she says, glowing with excitement. He lifts her up and walks out the door.

"We'll let you live if you promise to control your demons." Sam whispers to Crowley, Oliwia sleeping in the next room. Dean sits beside Sam, playing with the demon knife.

"I promise. I consider you and your family my friends. I'll keep my demons under control and strict rules." Then he's gone.

"Gabriel! I haven't seen you since the funeral!" Sam shouts happy.

"I know. I came now when Oliwia is out with her friends since you don't want her to know anything about the supernatural stuff. I just came to tell you that Mel didn't go to Hell, but to Heaven and that I've met her. She told me to tell you that she's so proud of you all. She's been keeping an eye on you all somehow and is so happy to see how well you're doing. She loves you all and want you to stay strong and not come to Heaven too soon." Then Gabriel is gone, leaving Sam in tears. And so the years goes on.


	10. Epilogue

"Hi dad… and uncles." Oliwia smiled sadly. She sat down in the grass.

"I don't know how well you can keep track on time, so I'll tell you. Uncle Dean, you've been gone for five years now. Uncle Cas, you've been gone for four and a half year. Dad, you've been gone for three, and you Uncle Adam have only been gone for half a year." She smiles at each of the graves. Then she laughs.

"I feel sooo ridiculous right now, but I hope you can hear me." She pauses.

"You know that guy Marcus I was dating already back when you were alive, Dean? We're getting married tomorrow, and guess what? We're keeping the name Winchester." A tear is rolling down her cheek.

"I really wish you could be there, all four of you. Last night my aunts told me a story. I didn't believe it at first, but they convinced me it was real. They could show me some evidence after they told me. And it was the story of your lives. I'll just say that I'm so proud of being part of this family. They told me everything. How you grew up, dad and Dean, about all the things you had to go through. How you met Aunt Jo, and Ellen and Ash. They told me about Bobby too. They told me that you once were an actual angel, Cas, and now that I think about it, I'm not that surprised. They told me how you gave up your grace to live a normal life with Dean and not having to live without him. How you went down in Hell with Lucifer and Michael, Adam. They told me about every damn thing you've been through, and I'm so proud of you all for keep on fighting. They even told me about my mum. That you always used to call her 'little princess', Dean, just as you did to me. All the fun you had with her and all the things she did. And that she chose me before her own life…" Oliwia has to take a break to keep herself together.

"I just wanted you to know that I understand why you hid it all from me. I wish you hadn't, but I understand why you did. I will start hunting, but only when it's close to Lawrence or when something kills way too many people. I won't hunt for a living. I hope that calms you all down. I also met Gabriel, Balthazar and Crowley yesterday. I really liked them. I think Crowley left a bit earlier because he was really close to burst into tears, and it wouldn't be good if someone saw the king of Hell cry, would it?" Oliwia giggles.

"I also got to know that you're all in Heaven right now because Crowley thought you've all had your little time in Hell. You really did grow on him, didn't you, moose and squirrel?" Oliwia laughs.

"I should probably get back now, Aunt Charlie is making pancakes! But I'll come talk to you again in a few days. Please send my love to Gabe and Balty too. I love all four of you." Oliwia stands up again, looks at their graves and then she walks away with a little smile. She was actually getting married tomorrow!


End file.
